Marvel vs. DC (film)
Marvel vs. DC is an upcoming American superhero crossover film directed by Joss Whedon and distributed by Marvel Studios, DC Comics, Warner Bros., 20th Century Fox, and Walt Disney Pictures. Plot An all-out war as seen by the Spectre and the Living Tribunal and a battle between their masters the Two Brothers was caused throughout Earth-2 and Earth-616. When Access, a Marvel and DC creation, is caught up in a war between Thanos and Darkseid. So the Two Brothers amalgamated both universes into the Amalgam Universe. Cast Marvel Heroes * Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/ Ant-Man * Evangeline Lilly as Jane Van Dyke/ Wasp * Mark Ruffalo as Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Gabriel Luna as Robby Reyes / Ghost Rider * Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe / Storm * Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier / Professor X * Hugh Jackman as James Howlett / Logan / Wolverine * Anna Paquin as Marie / Rogue * Kelsey Grammer as Dr. Hank McCoy / Beast * James Marsden as Scott Summers / Cyclops * Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake / Iceman * Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat * Stefan Kapicic as Peter Rasputin / Colossus * Ben Foster as Warren Worthington III / Angel * Omar Sy as Bishop * Michael B. Jordan as Johnny Storm / Human Torch * Kate Mara as Sue Storm / Invisible Woman * Miles Teller as Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic * Jamie Bell as Ben Grimm / The Thing * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/ Star-Lord * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Batista as Arthur Douglas/ Drax the Destroyer * Bradley Cooper as the voice of Rocket Raccoon * Vin Diesel as Groot * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Aaron Taylor-Johnston as Quicksilver * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch * Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S./The Vision * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/ Dr. Strange * Brad Pitt as the Sentry * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Seth Green as the voice of Howard the Duck * Chris Pine as Richard Rider/ Nova * Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/ Daredevil * Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/ Punisher * Don Cheadle as Col. James Rhodes/Iron Patriot * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther Villains *James Spader as Ultron *Ian McKellen as Erik Lensherr/ Magneto *Kiefer Sutherland as Mr. Sinister *Toby Kebel as Victor Von Doom/ Dr. Doom *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/The Vulture *Jake Gyylenhall as Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Bookem Wodbine as Shocker *Paul Giamatti as the Rhino *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian/ The Mandarin *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Daniel Bruhl as Helmut Zemo *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk *Cate Blanchett as Hela Support *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Agent Melinda May *Chloe Bennett as Skye *Iain de Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Damian Lewis as Clay Quotermain *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Patton Oswalt as Billy Koenig *Sebastian Stan as James "Bucky" Barnes/The Winter Soldier *Michael Douglas as Dr. Henry Pym *Elden Henson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Hayley Atwell as Margaret "Peggy" Carter *Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri *John C. Reily as Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Nova Prime *Peter Serafinowicz as Garthan Saal (flashbacks) *Benedict Wong as Wong *Sylvester Stallone as Stakar Ogord *Lupita Nyongo as Nakia *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds DC Heroes * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Josh Hutcherson as Dick Grayson / Robin / Nightwing * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Superman * Nathan Fillion as Hal Jordan/ Green Lantern * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/ The Flash * Danny Trejo as Lobo * Jason Momoa as Aquaman * Doug Jones as John Jones/ Jo'nn Jo'nnz/ Martian Manhunter * Dane Cook as Firestorm * Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flagg Villains * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor * Justin Timberlake as the Riddler * Jared Leto as the Joker * Mila Kunis as Giganta * Mark Strong as Sinestro * Andy Serkis as Black Manta/the voice of Gorilla Grodd * will.i.am as the Music Meister * Ty Burell as Brainiac * The Undertaker as Bizarro * Emilia Clarke as Poison Ivy * Ron Perlman as Darkseid * Wenworth Miller as Captain Cold * Simon Pegg as Arnold Wesker/Мentriloquist * Will Smith as Deadshot * Joaquin Phoenix as Harvey Dent/Two-Face Support *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Amy Adams as Lois Lane Both *Scott Porter as Access Cameos * Stan Lee as the Old Man Category:Superheroes Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Marvel Studios Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Sony